militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Armorial of the United States Army
Coats of arms of US Army units are heraldic emblems associated with units in the US Army. Under Army Regulation 840-10, each regiment and separate table of organization and equipment (TOE) battalion of the US Army is authorized a coat of arms to be displayed on the organization's flag, called the "colors."Army Regulation 840-10, Heraldic Activities: Flags, Guidons, Streamers, Tabards, and Automobile and Aircraft Plates This coat of arms usually forms the basis for the unit's distinctive unit insignia (DUI), the emblem worn by all members of the unit on their service uniforms. Below are galleries of the coats of arms of miscellaneous US Army units not included elsewhere. The official mottoes (as awarded by The Institute of Heraldry of the U.S. Army) and/or special designations (as awarded by the United States Army Center of Military History) of the units are also noted. Engineer units Intelligence units Army Security Agency File:309th ASA Bn coat of arms.gif|309th Army Security Agency Battalion "Sentinels of Security" Intelligence and Security Command Military intelligence File:1MIBnCOA.png|1st Military Intelligence Battalion "We Labor to Inform" File:104 MI BN CoA.svg|104th Military Intelligence Battalion "Watchful and Ready" File:140th Military Intelligence Battalion coat of arms.gif|140th Military Intelligence Battalion "Semper Vigil" File:309th MI Bn coat of arms 2.gif|309th Military Intelligence Battalion "Sentinels of Security" File:Noimage.svg|313rd Military Intelligence Battalion "Savoir C’Est Pouvoir" File:368th_Military_Intelligence_Battalion_coat_of_arms.png|368th Military Intelligence Battalion "Vanguard of the Pacific" File:Noimage.svg|519th Military Intelligence Battalion "Strength Through Intelligence" File:649th Military Intelligence Battalion Coat of Arms.svg|649th Military Intelligence Battalion "Lone Star Vigilance" Military police File:136th Military Police Battalion Coat of Arms.svg|136th Military Police Battalion "Service, Safety, Security" File:211th_MP_BN_Coat_of_arms.png|211th Military Police Battalion (formerly 220th Infantry Regiment) "Monstrat Viam" (It Points the Way) File:709_MP_BN_COA.jpg|709th Military Police Battalion File:785_MP_BN_COA.gif|785th Military Police Battalion Signal File:17 Signal Battalion COA.svg|17th Signal Battalion File:28th_SIG_BN_COA.png|28th Signal Battalion File:35SignalBnCOA.jpg|35th Signal Battalion File:39SignalBnCOA.png|39th Signal Battalion File:102SigBnCOA.png|102nd Signal Battalion File:112th_Signal_Battalion_coat_of_arms.png|112th Signal Battalion File:121_SIG_BN_COA.png|121st Signal Battalion File:136th Signal Battalion Coat of Arms (Obsolete Insignia).svg|136th Signal Battalion "Command On The Move" File:136th Signal Battalion Coat of Arms.svg|136th Signal Battalion "Voice Of The Battlefield" File:140 Signal Battalion COA.PNG|140th Signal Battalion File:141 Signal Battalion COA.PNG|141st Signal Battalion Special operations File:1SFCOA.png|1st Special Forces Regiment "De Oppresso Liber" File:75th Ranger Regiment coat of arms.png|75th Ranger Regiment "Sua Sponte" (Of Their Own Accord) File:112th_Signal_Battalion_coat_of_arms.png|112th Signal Battalion File:Image5974.gif|160th Special Operations Aviation Regiment "Night Stalkers" Support File:13 Spt Bn COA.png|13th Combat Sustainment Support Battalion "Find a way" File:63rd_Spt_Bn_Coat_of_Arms.png|63rd Brigade Support Battalion "Victory's Wagon" File:87 Spt Bn COA.png|87th Combat Sustainment Support Battalion "Base of the Pyramid" File:115 Spt Bn COA.png|115th Brigade Support Battalion "Prepared in Peace or War" File:125 Spt Bn COA.jpg|125th Brigade Support Battalion "Bulldog Support" File:167th_Support_Battalion_coat_of_arms.png|167th Support Battalion "Links of Strength" File:168SptBnCOA.jpg|168th Brigade Support Battalion "Pursuit of Excellence" File:173SupportBnCOA.jpg|173rd Brigade Support Battalion "To Our Utmost" File:225 Spt Bn COA.png|225th Brigade Support Battalion "Warrior Support" File:296 Spt Bn COA.jpg|296th Brigade Support Battalion "Frontline Support" File:299_Spt_Bn_COA.png|296th Brigade Support Battalion "On Call To Serve" File:407th Brigade Support Battalion Coat of Arms.gif|407th Forward Support Battalion "Supply is Strength" File:412thAsbCOA.png|412th Aviation Support Battalion "Professionals - Always!" File:449th Support Battalion Coat of Arms.svg|449th Support Battalion "Fix Forward" File:526 Spt Bn COA.png|526th Brigade Support Battalion File:528 Spt Bn COA.png|528th Support Battalion File:589SptBnCOA.jpg|589th Support Battalion File:636th Support Battalion Coat of Arms.svg|636th Support Battalion "Support Forward" File:700thSPTCOA.png|700th Brigade Support Battalion "Tradition, Pride, Support" File:725SptBnCOA.jpg|725th Support Battalion "Service To The Line" File:949th Support Battalion Coat of Arms.svg|949th Support Battalion "Pride of Ordinance" Non-specified regiments File:49th Finance Battalion Coat of Arms.svg|49th Finance Battalion "A Texas Tradition" File:080-Regiment-US-COA.png|80th Regiment "Nunc Ut Olim" (Now As Before) File:86_IR_Coat_Of_Arms.png|86th Infantry "Courage and Dependability" File:375FARegtCOA.jpg|100th Regiment (formerly 375th Field Artillery Regiment) "Sic Jurat Transcendere Montes" (Thus He Swears To Cross The Mountains) File:111th Medical Battalion Coat of Arms.svg|111th Medical Battalion "Dedicated And Diligent" File:149th Personnel Services Battalion Coat of Arms.svg|149th Personnel Services Battalion "Supporting The Soldier" File:154RegimentCOA.png|154th Regiment (formerly 154th Infantry Regiment) "Firm To My Trust" File:175FARegtCOA.jpg|175th Regiment (formerly 175th Field Artillery Regiment) "Animus Valet" (Courage Prevails) File:200InfRegtCOA.jpg|200th Regiment (formerly 200th Infantry Regiment) "Crede et vince" (Believe And Conquer) File:205CARegtCOA.jpg|205th Regiment (formerly 205th Air Defense Regiment) "Res Verae" (Data Correct) File:243CARegtCOA.jpg|243rd Regiment (formerly 243rd Coast Artillery Regiment) File:260CARegtCOA.jpg|260th Regiment (formerly 260th Coast Artillery Regiment) "Ferio, tego" (I Strike, I Defend) File:307thRegimentCOA.png|307th Regiment (formerly 307th Infantry Regiment) "Clear the Way" File:311thRegimentCOA.png|311th Regiment (formerly 311th Infantry Regiment) "Jamais Trop Tard" (Never Too Late) File:312thRegimentCOA.png|312th Regiment (formerly 312th Infantry Regiment) "Au Feu Toujours" (Always at the Fire) File:315_regiment_coat_of_arms.png|315th Regiment (formerly 315th Infantry Regiment) "Qui Me Tangit Paenitebit" (He who touches me will repent) File:338RegimentCOA.jpg|338th Regiment "Marchons" (March On) File:339RegimentCOA.jpg|339th Regiment (formerly 339th Infantry Regiment) File:340RegtCOA.jpg|340th Regiment "Forward" File:345RegimentCOA.png|345th Regiment "Invictus" (Unconquerable) File:346RegtCOA.png|346th Regiment "Semper Et Ubique Fidelis" (Always and Everywhere Faithful) File:347RegtCOA.png|347th Regiment "Dare Your Best" File:348thRegimentCOA.png|348th Regiment (formerly 348th Infantry Regiment) "AnLI yamojmikma KAMASSA" (Sincerity and Strength) File:349RegimentCOA.png|349th Regiment "Liberty and Rights" File:350RegimentCOA.png|350th Regiment "Fidelity and Service" File:351st_Infantry_Regiment_COA.png|351st Regiment (formerly 351st Infantry Regiment) "Toujours Prêt" (Always Ready) File:353RegtCOA.jpg|353rd Regiment (formerly 353rd Infantry Regiment) "To the Stars Through Difficulties" File:354RegimentCOA.png|354th Regiment (formerly 354th Infantry Regiment) "Wright, Wood, Winn" File:355RegimentCOA.png|355th Regiment "Fidem Praestabimus" (We Will Keep the Faith) File:356RegimentCOA.png|356th Regiment "Boutze en Avant" (Push Forward) File:357RegimentCOA.png|357th Regiment "Siempre Alerta" (Always on Alert) File:358InfantryReg.png|358th Regiment "Peragimus" (We Accomplish) File:359RegimentCOA.png|359th Regiment "Carry On" File:360RegtCOA.png|360th Infantry "Toujours Fidèle" (Always Faithful) File:361RegimentCOA.gif|361st Regiment "Ducit amor patriae" (Led by Love of Country) File:362RegimentCOA.jpg|362nd Regiment "Arma Tuentur Pacem" (Arms Are the Guardian of Peace) File:363RegimentCOA.png|363rd Regiment (formerly 363rd Infantry Regiment) "We Do" File:364RegimentCOA.png|364th Regiment (formerly 364th Coast Artillery Regiment) "Semper Paratus" (Always Ready) File:377RegimentCOA.png|377th Regiment (formerly 377th Infantry Regiment) "NI GA DA E SA SDI" (Onward) File:378RegimentCOA.png|378th Regiment (formerly 378th Infantry Regiment) "Hikia Kallo" (Stand Firm) File:379RegimentCOA.jpg|379th Regiment (formerly 379th Infantry Regiment) "Ad finem" (To The End) File:381st_Regiment_COA.png|381st Regiment (formerly 381st Infantry Regiment) "Paratus et Vigilans" (Ready and Alert) File:382RegimentCOA.png|382nd Regiment (formerly 382nd Infantry Regiment) "We lead" File:383RegtCOA.jpg|383rd Regiment (formerly 383rd Infantry Regiment) "Dependable" File:385RegtCOA.png|385th Regiment (formerly 385th Infantry Regiment) "Follow Me" File:389RegtCOA.png|389th Regiment (formerly 389th Infantry Regiment) "We Will Try" File:390RegtCOA.png|390th Regiment (formerly 390th Infantry Regiment) "KA-YEN-SA-HAH" (Keep The Flag Flying) File:391RegtCOA.png|391st Regiment (formerly 391st Infantry Regiment) "We Will Always Win" File:392RegimentCOA.png|392nd Regiment (formerly 392nd Infantry Regiment) "Pace et bello paratus" (Prepared for Peace and War) File:393RegimentCOA.png|393rd Regiment (formerly 393rd Infantry Regiment) "Patriotic Service" File:394RegimentCOA.png|394th Regiment (formerly 394th Infantry Regiment) "Audax Et Cautus" (Bold and Wary) File:395_infantry_regiment_unit_arms.png|395th Regiment (formerly 395th Infantry Regiment) "Vigilans Et Celer" (Vigilant and Swift) File:397RegimentCOA.png|397th Regiment (formerly 397th Infantry Regiment) "Death before dishonor" File:398RegimentCOA.png|398th Regiment (formerly 398th Infantry Regiment) "On the alert" File:399RegimentCOA.jpg|399th Regiment (formerly 399th Infantry Regiment) "I AM Ready" File:400RegimentCOA.png|400th Regiment (formerly 400th Infantry Regiment) "United we stand" File:409 Infantry Regiment COA.png|409th Regiment (formerly 409th Infantry Regiment) "Steadfast" File:410RegimentCOA.png|410th Regiment (formerly 410th Infantry Regiment) "Super Ardua Surgo" (I Rise Above Difficulties) File:411RegimentCOA.png|411th Regiment (formerly 411th Infantry Regiment) "Paratus ferier" (Ready to Strike) File:413RegtCOA.jpg|413th Regiment (formerly 413th Infantry Regiment) "Foritior Ex Asperis" (Stronger After Difficulties) File:414RegimentCOA.jpg|414th Regiment "Si Vis Pacem Para Bellum" (If You Wish Peace, Prepare For War) File:415RegimentCOA.jpg|415th Regiment (formerly 415th Infantry Regiment) "Old faithful" File:416RegimentCOA.png|416th Regiment (formerly 416th Infantry Regiment) "Ne plus ultra" (Nothing Beyond or Better) File:417RegimentCOA.png|417th Regiment (formerly 417th Infantry Regiment) "Spirit of '76" File:418RegimentCOA.jpg|418th Regiment (formerly 418th Infantry Regiment) "Semper Pugnare Paratus" (Always Ready To Fight) File:221FARegtCOA.jpg|421st Regiment (formerly 221st Field Artillery Regiment) "Sobre Todo" (Above The Rest) File:426thRegimentCOA.png|426th Regiment (formerly 426th Infantry Regiment) "Aeternusa Vigilantis" (Eternal Vigilance) File:485RegtCOA.jpg|485th Regiment (formerly 424th Infantry Regiment) "Perrumpo" (I Break Through) File:US Army 501st Inf Reg COA.png|501st Infantry Regiment "GERONIMO" File:518coa.jpg|518th Regiment (formerly 518th Infantry Regiment) "Virtus, Fides, Honor" File:140FARegtCOA.jpg|640th Regiment (formerly 140th Field Artillery Regiment) "Igne Et Ferris Vicimus" (We Conquered By Fire And Swords) Sources & references Category:United States military coats of arms Army